


The Smuggler

by ApolloniaArtemisia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Slow Burn, Smuggling, Valjean has a guilt complex, World War II, seriously, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloniaArtemisia/pseuds/ApolloniaArtemisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smuggler - Jean was a smuggler during WWI, but he was arrested by Javert after the war. Jean later escapes prison and becomes a good man. 21 years later, France is at war with Germany yet again. Jean is forced into smuggling again to save his adoptive daughter, Cosette. Here, he joins a group of young smugglers in free France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.i.1 How Monsieur Madeleine Became Le Maire

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction or a story in two years. I’m nervous and glad to be back. 
> 
> I think of this fan fiction as an adaption of Les Mis taking place during WWII. So, like how Bridget Jones’ Diary is a fan fiction of Pride and Prejudice or how the Ten Things I Hate About you is The Taming of the Shrew. Basically this is a long way of saying that there will be things very similar to the original novel but in a different time period but there will also have some changes. 
> 
> This story will be separated in four parts; 1. Before the War, 2. The Free Zone, 3. Vichy Occupied, 4. La Résistance (titles are subject to change). And within each part there will around five books, each book concentrating on different characters and themes. This first book, Salvation, concentrates on Valjean, Fantine and Javert. 
> 
> Nothing is set in stone yet but I will try to post one chapter every Tuesday. 
> 
> I will add more tags as the story progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of this fan fiction as an adaption of Les Mis taking place during WWII. So, like how Bridget Jones’ Diary is a fan fiction of Pride and Prejudice or how the Ten Things I Hate About you is The Taming of the Shrew. Basically this is a long way of saying that there will be things very similar to the original novel but in a different time period but there will also have some changes.  
> This story will be separated in four parts; 1. Before the War, 2. The Free Zone, 3. Vichy Occupied, 4. La Résistance (titles are subject to change). And within each part there will around five books, each book concentrating on different characters and themes. This first book, Salvation, concentrates on Valjean, Fantine and Javert. Also the theme of salvation, hence the mini broad overview of what is salvation.  
> Nothing is set in stone yet but I will try to post one chapter every Tuesday.  
> I will add more tags as the story progresses. Like, when each character is introduced, I added Fantine, Cosette and the Thénardiers early because they will be introduced next chapter.

**Part I: Before the War**

* * *

 

**_Book i: Salvation_ **

**_“Dans ta jeunesse fais l’amour, et ton salut dans ton vieillesse.”- Voltaire_ **

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: How** **_Monsieur_ ** **Madeleine Became** **_Le Maire_ **

###  _ Montreuil, May, 1927 _

What is salvation? 

The word salvation originates from the Latin word salvare, to save. This word evolved into the ecclesiastical Latin*  word salvation. In Old French, the word became salvacion. Due to the Norman Conquest of England, this Old French word turned both into the French salut and the English salvation. 

However, what’s the point in learning the origins of a word? Well, origins of words help define the word. Looking at the history of the word salvation, first, it meant to save but also that it had an ecclesiastical meaning. Salvation is one of those words which are hard not to view in a religious context. It intertwined with religion, especially the Abrahamic religions. 

In the Old Testament and the Tanakh, salvation was closely related to redemption. Salvation was to redeem yourself in the face of Yahweh. It wasn’t necessary because your soul needed to be save. It was also an individual thing, you did it for yourself. Furthermore, the individual did not have to be Jewish, anyone could find salvation. Salvation was more like you needed to save your relationship to God. He is the father and you are his child. It’s very much like a teaching method to teach people to be better people. Like when saving Jonah from drowning, he sent that whale to eat him. Or when people were banished. They were welcomed back when they redeemed themselves, mostly through time and sacrifices.* Though, even if salvation was very individual, the Kingdom of Israel was often anthropomorphized, which gives salvation a wider ideal. This meaning that the people as a collective could find salvation if they a part of the population of Israel. 

Salvation is different in the New Testament. A person can find salvation through Jesus Christ. Salvation, saving and the passion* are intertwined. Salvation is also more communal. It is the idea that can be one person that could save the souls of multiple people. Moreover, the the New Testament and Christianity subscribes to the idea of that humans are born sinful because of the original sin of Adam and Eve. The Old Testament shows men as sinful but they were not born that way. They needed salvation because of their actions. So, through in the New Testament, there is a sense that people must always strive for salvation. A person become a better person through your own personal passion. At the end, God will atone you because he loves his children. 

In the Quran, the idea of salvation is also slightly different. Salvation related to death and goodness. Yes, the Christian idea of salvation is also related to death but it also as continuations of rebirth and resurrection. But this different. In Islam, one gets salvation at the entrance of heaven. Also, to receive salvation you must be a believer, which is also different from the original Jewish version of salvation. Furthermore, there are other things one must do, other than being a believer. One gain salvation through good deeds and being virtuous. However, humans tend to be sinful. So, one always strives for salvation and redemption. You need both good deeds and a belief in Allah.*

So who is right? What is the right definition of salvation? Can a word not have more than one meaning? More than one purpose? 

So, what is the point of this? How does the meaning of salvation relate to this story? Through the characters. 

Monsieur Madeleine sat looking gloomy. His brown eyes were heavy with large circles under them. His greying hair was tousled around. He bit his lip like he was thinking about something troubling about something outside his widow. But he was looking at nothing in particular. It wasn't a beautiful day. Actually, it was quite the opposite. The clouds were so grey that they blocked the sun making it an early night. It was suppose to be dusk. Then, the rain fell so hard it made loud noises. Though you would be lucky if you heard the raindrops through the howls of the wind. The sound of thunder started to crackle. The flashes of lightning were the only things illuminating the outside world. The only living things brave enough to go out in a storm like this were silly humans. They would always be out. And soon Monsieur Madeleine would be one of them. He didn't like to go out in a storm such as this. However, he always felt he deserved this divine punishment. It was like God was washing away Monsieur Madeleine’s sins every time he walked in the rain. Every storm he was closer to his final baptism. His rebirth so to speak. Or at least he thought of it that way. I doubt the weather is controlled by the guilt of one man. 

So, what was he thinking about? The trenches.

* * *

 

_ Belgium, December, 1917 _

“But I only have 5 ℳ*!” The soldier was pleading in German. He needed his fix. He needed the sweet tobacco coating his throat with it’s foul aroma. His blackening lungs were desperate for the smoke. “It’s been two months since I had my last cigarette. Have mercy!” 

The man the soldier pleaded with looked unimpressed. The man was undoubtedly Monsieur  Madeleine’s younger self. “Here’s some free advice. Life is unfair and will give you nothing. It only takes and the faster you learn that, the better you’ll be off… 3 ℳ for the pack.” His German sounded off like he had just learned it. His accent was unmistakably French.  

“That’s more than it costs in the city!” 

“Supply and demand,” he said showing the soldier the pack of cigarettes. “Large demand, small supply.” 

The soldier looked at the carnage behind him and in front of him. The trenches were full of the dead and the barely living. Lifeless eyes watching him. Everyone brown with mud and red with blood. Everyone too skinning for their liking. Everyone hungry. Every time they fought, the quicker they were at emptying their cartridges. Soon they would be starved with no weapons. “I’ll need money for when one of you fuckers come with food or weapons.”  

Madeleine shook his head. “Then no deal. I’ll find someone else to sell too.” 

The soldiers’ cravings screamed. “No!” The soldier clawed his way through his pockets and gave the other man his money. “I hope to see you in hell at the end of this.” 

The young Madeleine gave the soldier his cigarettes. “It will a pleasure when we meet again.”  

* * *

 

Madeleine stood up from his chair and looked at two silver candle sticks which sparkled; they had been newly cleaned. Madeleine shook his head to come out of that horrid day dream of his past. He deserved this rain and lighting. He was the scum of the earth. He used people. It wasn’t just the rich, people who might deserved to be played with. No, Monsieur Madeleine was the type of man who used the less fortunate, the people who needed the most help. This man was so foreign but also so familiar to Monsieur Madeleine. It was a ghost he could not exorcise. It was a ghost he believed that he shouldn’t exorcise. It was the ghost that reminded him of what he was once. It was the ghost that reminded him of what he should not become. It was a reminder that he could not run from his past. 

Madeleine took an umbrella, his hat and his coat. It was not time to think about the sins. It was selfish to think of himself. 

He moved pass some factory workers. He wanted to feel proud. Without him, these people would not have jobs at a successful factory. But Madeleine could not feel proud of anything. Pride was a forbidden feeling for Madeleine. Though, his two factories should have been things of pride for him. And since they will be important, we might as well write more about them:

The factories made jewelry for cheap. Though much like the man who owned the factories, the jewelry was only cheap to make because they were beautiful. They were made with hard work and love and because of that they shined. They were good, despite their lowly origins. 

Since the jewelry was cheap to make, Madeleine made a large profit, not just for himself but also for the town. In the end, he did not care for himself. All he wanted to do was give back. He felt like he needed to. This was his passion and his redemption. 

The people were skeptical when he first arrived in Montreuil. You know how people are when they are faced with something new. They become curious and frightened because it is unknown. Rumours flooded the town about this new man. Other than his religious nature, no one learned much about him. He kept to himself and didn’t bother with the rumours. He did his job and created his first factory. And soon the people stopped seeing him as an outsider. It’s funny how people forget things when money is involved. 

Later,  _ Monsieur  _ Madeleine built his second factory. One factory was for women and the other were for men. Since he was making them money, people ignored how religious Madeleine was. He made different factories for the sexes because he thought one would corrupt the other, and so did many other people. Okay, I won’t ignore this and comment on it. We know that to be untrue and very sexist. It’s an archaic way of thinking, and people still think this way. Seriously, can men not keep it in their pants when a beautiful women is around? That is called rape and rape is illegal and sinful. Seriously, why are we calling all men rapists? This is like blaming a woman’s looks for the reason she got raped. Why are you victim blaming and not blaming the rapists who had a choice. However, there is more to this then just men. Will women really leave everything to please a man? Do they become airheads? There are also some women who really do leave their jobs and raises a family but that’s their choice. And if they do it for a man, again that is their choice. And there are some women who are boy crazy. But not every women are these things. Everyone is different because of the people they are. Do people really think women are stupid? They need a man to make a decision and since men are sinful rapist, they will corrupt the purity of women? What a sad way to think of the world, men are rapist and women are stupid and unable to make their own decision. People are people, not stereotypes.  

Anyway, both of Madeleine’s factories were successful. People loved working for him. 

So, back to  _ Monsieur  _ Madeleine; 

He stepped into the storm and walked the route he walked every second Tuesday of the month. He never took an automobile anywhere. It was another part of his self punishment. Also, people would recognize an automobile. What he did every second Tuesday was something he needed to do in secret. Like Saint Nicholas, he gave presents. Unlike Saint Nicholas, he did not give toys to children. He gave money to families. If Madeleine saw a family in need, he felt a need to help. He didn’t have much in anything, the only thing he had in abundance was money. So, he gave what he had too much of to the people who needed it most. 

When he got home soaked to the bone, he took a bath. After that, he went to bed. 

The next day, Monsieur Madeleine went to work. He expected a normal day. He would get in,the supervisors of his two factories would meet with him and tell him how each one was doing. That would last an hour or two. Then, he would do some paper work. After lunch, he would visit one of the two factories. He would encourage his workers. This was something he did that the workers loved. Despite being an unmarried man, he felt relatable. And he wasn’t as good at hiding the fact that he was the benevolent benefactor of money to the poor of Montreuil. It was the worst kept secret in the small city. 

However, that Wednesday morning was different. When Madeleine walked into his office, he was a couple of city officials. There was always a slight panic when Madeleine saw lawmen or officials. He wondered if they found out his real identity and were going to arrest him. 

“Bonjour Monsieur Madeleine,” the one official said. 

“Bonjour,” Madeleine replied. “What can I do for you today gentlemen?” Madeleine looked at his coffee. “Would you like coffee?” 

“Yes, thank you,” the second official said. 

“None for me,” the first official said. 

So, they were not there to arrest him. That was a relief to Madeleine.  

After getting his coffee, the second official spoke. “We would like to encourage you to run for mayor.” 

Monsieur Madeleine was taken back. It wasn’t the directness which bothered him. It was the fact that they wanted him to be mayor? Him? Mayor? It seemed impossible! Why would anyone want him as mayor?! He was a terrible person! He could not be rewarded in life. It felt wrong. However, as stated before, the people liked him. This was the fact that Madeleine could not understand. 

“What happened to the last mayor?” 

“You do not know?” The second official said in surprise. He took a sip and made a face. He put down his cup and never picked it back up. 

“It’s all over the news,” the first official said. 

“I do not read the newspapers nor do I own a radio.” Radios felt frivolous to Monsieur Madeleine and frivolous meant good in his vocabulary. So, since it meant good, it meant that Madeleine should not have it. 

“He is abdicating. It was discovered that he was having an affair with his secretary twice his age” Both officials looked at each other. Monsieur Madeleine made no facial expression. He was like stone. “That is why we would like you to run for mayor. Everyone in town knows how righteous and religious you are. You are a good man and the city council needs good men.”  

“People love you,” the other official said. “You helped this city’s economy grow. You help everyone with your charity drives. There is no one better for the seat of mayor.” 

“You can do some good in this town.” 

Madeleine took a deep breath. “This is a big decision.” 

“Take the time you need to make it,” the first official said. 

The two officials left the room muttering that the coffee was terrible. 

Madeleine did not trust the officials. They were politicians. How many politicians are trustworthy? Perhaps Madeleine could be one of the first? No, Madeline was living a lie. Who was he kidding? He belonged with those liars. 

So, it wouldn't come to a surprise to anyone when the people voted Madeleine as mayor. Normally, it would be a red flag of the person who owns a thriving business is running for office. Maybe, they will create tax cuts for themselves or other things. However, Madeleine was a good, honest and just man and most importantly he was now an incorruptible man. Or at least we think so under some definitions of incorruptible. Despite the fact that he thought he was not. It’s funny that when you look inside a person you discover the person they think they are is the opposite of what they really are.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I reference random things, I’ll make footnotes. Honestly, the reason I have these footnotes is because of Prouvaire and Grantaire and when they join the story. They will be referencing and quoting things, some pretty random things too. And I'm paranoid about citations. I would like to thank post secondary school for that. 
> 
> Footnotes  
> 1\. Ecclesiastical Latin is the Latin of the Christian Church, especially in the Middle Ages.  
> 2\. Read Leviticus for more information. There are things you have to do for certain sins, it’s very specific. Though, Leviticus can be a really hard read because it’s almost all laws and punishments. And the first half is all about the proper worship of Yahweh. It’s very dry. In all honesty, read either the Tanahk, Bible or Quran for more information on any of these subjects.  
> 3\. Passion in this context meaning hardship and struggle, like the passion of Christ.  
> 4\. I debated with myself to add the Islamic idea of salvation to this mainly because the story deals with more heavily Judaism and Christianity and not Islam. And the definition is very specific to Muslims. In the broader context of the story, it will seem more like a fun fact since the two other definitions factor into the story more. But I decided to add it to get a broader view of salvation, it’s different definitions, the theme that there are different ways to see things and to round out the three major Abrahamic religions.  
> 5\. ℳ is symbol for the Papiermark which was the German currency being used from August 4th, 1914 to 1924.


	2. I.i.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure the small changes I made to Fantine’s life made it suck even more. Damn. I also admit that all of Éponine’s dialogue was purposefully foreshadowing things to come. Also, when writing about Tholomyès I was looking at Courfeyrac’s description.

**Chapter 2: Love's Rejection and Love's Sacrifice**

_ 17.2 km outside of Paris, July, 1927 _

Love is a funny thing. It is a sickness which affects everyone differently. However, even if the symptoms are different, we all know what is for when love is pure, the outcome is the same. But enough about love in general terms for we will explore these ideas later. Right now we must explore the love of one woman. Her name was Fantine and her love’s name was Félix and their child, Euphrasie. 

Fantine had some of the most beautiful blonde hair and pearly teeth. She was made even more beautiful through her naive and idealistic soul. The fact that she was poor did nothing to ruin her beauty. 

Fantine was found barefoot on the streets of Montreuil at the tender age of five by a young and poor woman named Léa. She was just barely eighteen herself. She took Fantine in and raised her with her husband. They never had much food on the table. They were mocked and scorned. Fantine’s foster father worked the odd job for people at their synagogue. However, like many of the young men, he lost his life during  _ la grande guerre _ _ 1 _ . The war was hard on Fantine and her foster family. They moved to another village in Northern France and this village was the unfortunate victims of one of the destroyed villages. And Léa had died also. There was nothing anyone could do because Léa was killed by a crumbling building. The only thing Fantine had of her foster mother was one necklace with a pendant in the shape of the star of David. To Léa is was a silly necklace she bought at a bazaar. To Fantine, it was the only thing she had of her foster mother. 

A rabbi helped Fantine by sending the thirteen year old to Paris. Saddly, his help caused her to be homeless once more. She ran through the streets of Paris and took a couple of odd jobs. She mainly made clothing and with whatever she made she spend it on good clothes for herself. Even if she was poor, Fantine lived out of her means. She always loved the finer things in life; the highest of fashions, the best jewelry and most delicious food. 

One day in 1923, she met four young men. They were each a student and each had a lover. Well, that is expect for one. I won't go in detail about the three others because in the end they can remain nameless. However, Félix Tholomyès cannot. 

Félix and Fantine as a couple made people look twice, not because they were a beautiful couple who looked perfect for each other. Actually it was quite the opposite. He was nearly 30 when she was 18. He was already balding and didn't have the best of teeth. Honestly, he wasn't the fantastic specimen of a man someone would assume Fantine would be coupled with. However, after finding out he was wealthy, people would shrug because of course. She must be with him for his money. But that was untrue. Fantine was naively in love with him. He was her first love and we all know that love is merciless. Truth be told, Félix was charming and enthusiastic. It would come to no one’s surprise when I tell you that he became a lawyer. There was something about his confidence and the way he lived his life which was attractive. He had a certain je ne sais quois about him. He was like many of his schoolmates with a devil’s spirit. But Fantine thought of him as one of a kind. 

So, how did Félix feel about Fantine? I can't say that he loved her. Maybe he loved her somewhat. However, he was a playboy and Fantine was just a fancy. Another name in his collection of women. He would never consider Fantine for a wife. Oh God no. She was poor. She couldn't be anything but a mistress to him. Fantine naively believed otherwise. 

She pretended her life didn't revolve around him but it did. She gave him her all. That included her virginity. 

For Fantine it was the best night her life. She couldn't help but see it as a declaration of love. It hurt but Fantine could ignore that. Félix was there in front of her telling her that he loved her in his bed. 

“You are beautiful.” Félix told Fantine holding her face in his one hand. His blankets sprawled across his bed. Their legs were intertwined. 

Fantine blushed and closed her eyes. “You’ll be here when I wake, right?” 

Félix kissed her forehead and tangled his fingers in her hair. He was as gentle as a kitten. Fantine smiled. 

When Fantine found out she was pregnant, she was expecting a marriage proposal. It never happened. She gave birth to their child in 1924. Out of romantic frenzy, she named the little girl Euphrasie. Everything in her life was finally perfect. 

Félix left her during a vacation outside the city. He called it a great prank. Fantine didn't think it was so great. At that moment, it was the most heart wrenching thing to happen to her. She pretended her heart did not shatter in millions of pieces when she read his note explain his prank. She now had a daughter to think of. A daughter with no father.  

After Félix left, her friends also left her. They were lovers of Félix's friends and without the boys, they had nothing in common. So, Fantine was left alone with her child. 

You would think that this would be the final nail in the coffin and Fantine would lose all her naïvety. No. This soul was strong because of her daughter. A mother’s love for her child is something unparalleled in this world. It’s the fiercest of loves. The mother would put herself in danger, she will be her happiness on the line if it meant that her child was safe and happy. 

Fantine dedicated her life to her daughter, whom she now nicknamed Cosette. She no longer bought fancy clothes for herself, but for Cosette. Cosette would be the happiest girl in the world. 

Sadly, Fantine’s world could not keep this happy lifestyle. She was dirt poor and had no job. I know it is hard to believe anyone could be unemployed during the economic height of the 1920s, but Fantine was jobless. France never hit the heights of the US and even then, there are always someone who was unemployed. 

Fantine decided to go home. But she could not bring Cosette. She was a single mother and she was never married. She would be ridiculed and turned back. Montreuil wasn’t Paris. In Paris one can hide and keep their secrets. Fantine didn't want to give her daughter up for adoption. She didn't want to give up on Cosette. What to do with her little one? 

“Maman, can I go on the swings?” Cosette asked. Cosette was just barely three. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, somehow more beautiful then Fantine’s eyes. Her hair was lovely. It was thick and dirty blonde and Fantine always took care of it. Cosette was small, but what three year old was not small? Her cheeks were rosy. She had all the loveliness of her mother. That included her naïvety and her heart. Like mother, like daughter. 

“Of course you can ma petite poupée,” Fantine said giving a her daughter a kiss. 

Fantine watched Cosette swinging. She was her sweet little girl and the real love of her life. Not all love of your lives have to be significant others, Fantine is an example of that. 

Not soon later another mother arrived. She had two little girls herself.

The mother was a short woman with great strength. Her hair was wild and auburn. She was large and her face was mean whenever she was not looking at her daughters. She, like Fantine, thought of her daughters as the loves of her life. She was like a wolf looking at her pups. 

Her daughters were around the same age as Cosette. Her eldest was four while her youngest was two. They were both very beautiful in their fine linen and beautiful hair. The eldest had her mother’s wild auburn hair. Her eyes were brown and large. Her smile was mischievous, especially when it was directed to her younger sister. The younger sister had brown hair with the same brown eyes. She looked a lot more loving and looked at her sister with adoration.  

The eldest went to Cosette. “I’m Éponine and you will be my new best friend.” Cosette shied away a little. “What’s your name?” 

“Cosette,” she said quietly. 

“What?” The youngest one said. “I can't hear you.” 

“Cosette,” she said a little louder. 

“How pretty,” Éponine said. “Oh, this is Azelma. She's a brat but I love her… Do you want to play hide and seek? I'm the champ. I can find anyone, anywhere. I'm so good I think I can become a detective when I grow up.” Éponine looked proud of herself. 

“But you're a girl?” Cosette asked. 

“That doesn't matter. Maman says I can be anything I want to be and I want to be a detective… Go hide.” 

The three little girls played together. Éponine was right, she could find anyone anywhere. 

The two mothers looked at their little girls play. Fantine wished she could have given Cosette a little sister to play with. But life would have never let her give Cosette that. Fantine had to be content watching Cosette make friends. She looked like she was having so much fun being a child. 

It was late when Éponine, Azelma and Cosette were forced stopped playing. 

“It was a lovely evening,” Fantine told the other mother. They got their daughters ready to leave when Fantine forgot about something. Where were they going to sleep the night? They couldn't sleep on the streets! “Do you know where I can find an inn?” 

The other mother’s face lit up. “It's your lucky day,” she started. “My husband owns the closest inn.” 

“Thank you.” 

The five of them went to the inn. The first thing other mother did was to get Fantine a room. 

On first glance, the inn, named The Sergeant of Ypres, looked nice. However, to the trained eye, you could see that it was shabby and cheap. Everything was superficial about the inn. The floors were somewhat lopsided but not enough for people to notice. The chairs, the tables and the bar were all slightly rotten. Éponine and Azelma’s father called them antiques! They gave the inn some character and charm. Actually, if you would mention anything wrong with the inn, that was his answer. “We’re not like those other places, we respect our history! We are different from the rest because we are homely and inviting.” He was always charming with a sly smile when he said that too. Of course, he would never say it was because he was a miser who cheated people out of money. Have you ever met an honest conman? No, because it would ruin the con. So, The Sergeant of Ypres was a lot like it’s owner. It was welcoming on the outside but deep down it was just cheap and ugly. 

The three little girls continued playing but they were playing a different game. They ran to the lobby and near the fireplace with two brooms in hand. 

“So, we are at a ball,” Éponine said. “And I meet the eyes of the handsome prince. ‘Oh. Monsieur, you are too kind. Why yes, I got this dress at the fanciest dress shop in Paris.’” Éponine twirled and giggled. “‘A dance! Oh monsieur, I would love too.’” Éponine danced with a broom. While dancing she went aside to Cosette and gave her another broom. “This is the baron. He's very handsome.”

“So, I can't dance with the Prince?” Cosette asked. 

Éponine hugged her broom. “He's my true love. I would die for him. You know it's true love when you will die for the other. Maman says so because she will die for papa. You can have the baron.” 

Cosette nodded and started to dance. 

“Who can I have?” Azelma asked excited. 

“The Count of Catville,” she said point to the cat. Azelma didn't mind not getting a broom. She was very happy with running after the cat. The cat on the other hand was not as happy. 

Fantine looked at her daughter. She was so happy here and she was going to be miserable back home. Fantine sighed. 

Fantine took the room and brought Cosette up. She couldn't sleep. Her worries about Cosette kept her awake. That was until she got an idea. What if she left Cosette here? The wife and the children seems great and it wasn't like Fantine could bring Cosette with her. As usual, she was naive. 

Fantine woke up and talked to the innkeeper and his wife. She told them of her plan. 

“I'm sorry but I can't bring her with me. I hope you understand.” 

They could tell that Fantine was desperate. This made the innkeeper’s eyes lit up. He was ready to do what he did best, weasel money out of people. Ironically, the best description I can give about the man is that he looked like a tall and lanky weasel. 

“It would cost you,” he said. 

“Of course,” Fantine said. She took out all her money which made the innkeeper smile slightly. “I would need this for the trip and to find some living but this should be enough to pay for the rent for the first two months.” 

“And I want ten francs a month,” the innkeeper announced. 

“Yes, of course,” Fantine explained. 

“How long do you think she will be living with us?” he asked. 

To be honest, Fantine had no idea. “Until I can get back on feet.” 

Some random income coming from a non taxable source, that was fine with the innkeeper. 

“We shall stay in contact.” 

Fantine smiled and went back to her bedroom. 

“The desperate ones are always the easiest,” the innkeeper said to his wife.  She smiled. 

Fantine went to her room. Cosette was still sleeping. Her gentle little girl was her world. She was going to miss her so much. Fantine had to remind herself that she was doing this for her. She loved her so much. 

Fantine wiped the tears she was starting to form. She had to stay strong for her Cosette. 

“Cosette,” Fantine said gently. Cosette didn't wake up at first. Fantine refused to leave without telling her goodbye. “Cosette.” 

Cosette opened her large blue eyes and smiled at her mother. 

Fantine was beginning to regret her decision. But she had to do it. She could never bring Cosette with her.

“Morning maman,” Cosette said. 

Fantine hugged her and cried a couple of tears. 

“Maman, is everything alright?” 

Fantine composed herself. She wiped her tears. “I’m going to have to ask you stay here.” It took all her strength to say those words. “Alone.” Cosette looked confused. “The Thénardier have been kind enough to let you stay.” Fantine had to stop speaking for a second. 

“For how long?” Cosette asked.  

“Until I can find a job and we can live happily ever after,” she admitted. The sad thing, Fantine truly believed that would happen. 

Cosette nodded. “I like Ponine and Zelma.” Cosette was sad and cried. “I’m going to miss you! I love you maman!” 

“I love you too,” Fantine said comforting her daughter. “I won’t be gone for long.” Cosette held her tighter. Fantine bit her lips and let go of her daughter. Their eyes met and Fantine took off her necklace. It was the necklace her foster mother had given her. “Keep this safe and always remember I love you.” Fantine put the necklace around Cosette’s neck. Cosette held the pendant close to her heart. 

  
  
  


_ _


End file.
